


El gato negro

by TsuyuRyu



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuyuRyu/pseuds/TsuyuRyu
Summary: Cuando la soledad en el castillo de Drácula pesa mas que nunca, Alucard se encuentra con un inesperado visitante.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	El gato negro

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad, escribí esto cuando terminé de ver la temporada 2, hará un año mas o menos, pero aun no tenía AO3 y cuando me hice cuenta no se me ocurrió subirlo. Ahora que ya vi la temporada 3 (y que sufrí al doble con el pobre vampiro) me parece un buen momento para subirlo y fingir que esto pasó XD
> 
> ...no, la verdad no pasó, y pretendo escribir otro mini sobre el final de la temporada 3 (para que al fin los condenados de Sypha y Trevor caigan en cuenta), pero mientras tanto, espero que esto ayude a todas las que queremos que alguien mime a Alucard T^T

La soledad del castillo pesaba como una enorme roca sobre sus hombros.

Los primeros días habían sido especialmente duros. Los sentidos vampíricos de Alucard ampliaban el solitario eco de sus pasos por los pasillos, o el pesado silencio de la enorme biblioteca que una vez fuera de su padre, un tesoro incalculable de ciencia y conocimiento que ahora lucía extrañamente vacío. Cada rincón del enorme castillo era una tortura, un amasijo de recuerdos que parecían revivir ante sus ojos con cada mirada, con escenas tan vívidas de tiempos más felices que, en ocasiones, Alucard se encontraba escuchando la risa de su madre, o la profunda voz de su padre, con tanta nitidez que un par de veces no había podido evitar voltear sobresaltado, para encontrarse de pronto con la soledad de la habitación y una opresión en el pecho que le costaba abandonar.

Había sido sencillo cuando ellos estaban ahí. Sypha y Trevor al menos distraían su mente de su tragedia personal ya fuera con algún regaño por parte de la joven o un comentario sarcástico del Belmont que animaba a Alucard a responder del mismo modo. Era extraño lo sencillo que había sido hablar con ambos después de incontables siglos de letargo; quizás se debía simplemente a que compartían un objetivo común, algo que les permitía hablarse y convivir sin sentir la extrañeza de un grupo de desconocidos, que era lo que en verdad eran. Pero ahora, ese objetivo se había cumplido, y como era natural ambos se habían marchado para seguir sus propios caminos.

Alucard sonrió con cierta ironía, preguntándose si en verdad estaba extrañando a esos dos.

Tal vez era porque al menos eran un cambio. Día tras día, el castillo permanecía igual de sombrío, igual de silencioso, igual de vacío. Alucard se preguntó si era esto lo que su padre había sentido al morir su madre, si sentía la misma opresión en el aire y el mismo hueco en el pecho que no se iba, pero tampoco estaba en realidad. No le extrañaba que su padre hubiera perdido todo deseo de vivir. A él mismo a veces le tentaba tanto la idea de huir, volver a su sarcófago olvidado y dormir para siempre, no sentir nada… pero no lo haría, aunque fuese solo por la obligación de custodiar el último legado de su padre.

Su padre… aquella figura alta y respetable que le había enseñado tantas cosas. El mismo padre cuya sangre había manchado sus manos cuando, por el bien de los seres humanos y por honrar la memoria de su madre, había hundido la improvisada estaca en su corazón inmortal. Quizás él lo hubiera deseado en el fondo, pero eso para Alucard no hacía mucha diferencia. Drácula era su padre, su único familiar vivo, lo único que le quedaba en el mundo. Y él lo había destruido con sus propias manos, había visto como lo decapitaban e incineraban mientras él aún extendía los brazos hacia Alucard, en efecto como un padre añorando un último abrazo.

La imagen le atormentaba a menudo, y ahora no había nada que distrajera su mente de su soledad y su dolor.

Alucard sacudió la cabeza y hundió los dedos entre sus cabellos rubios, herencia de su madre, tratando de no ceder al sufrimiento. No quería pensar. Estaba cansado de pensar en aquello que se había ido, pero también lo estaba de fingir que todo estaba bien. Había perdido la cuenta ya de las ocasiones en que, derrotado, se había desmoronado llorando como un niño como la primera vez, sintiendo que la estaca que había matado a su padre se hundía en su propio pecho.

El vampiro intentó enfocarse en su tarea, y pasó los dedos suavemente por el lomo de un volumen grande y pesado en el librero, uno de tantos que adornaban la biblioteca. Una de sus tareas autoimpuestas consistía en acomodar y conservar la biblioteca del castillo, aunque no había realmente tareas que completar: el primer día Alucard había terminado de ordenar el desastre causado por el abrupto transporte, de modo que no había mucho que hacer excepto repasar los libros y, tal vez, entretenerse un momento leyendo alguno que fuera de su interés.

El suave roce de algo frotándose contra sus piernas lo sobresaltó a tal punto que el libro que sostenía estuvo cerca de caérsele de las manos.Al mirar al suelo, el gato lo miraba con un par de enormes ojos amarillos, como preguntando cual era el problema. Alucard enarcó una ceja, pero al animal su confusión poco le importó; soltó un maullido, y continuó frotándose en torno a las piernas del joven como si no se percatara del peligro que corría.

-¿Y tú de dónde has salido?- comentó Alucard, observando con creciente interés mientras el felino enroscaba su largo rabo entre sus piernas. Era extraño ver un animal dentro del castillo, puesto que en su mayoría rehuían a los vampiros, pero aquel gato negro parecía estar bastante a gusto. Alucard volvió a colocar el libro en el estante.

-No deberías estar aquí- lo reprendió sin mirarlo, como si pudiese entenderlo. Cuando dejó de sentir el roce de su pelaje en el pantalón, Alucard volteó satisfecho… solo para encontrarse con que el gato se había sentado a su lado y lo miraba con aire evaluador. El animal esperó un instante, y maulló. -¿Qué? No tengo nada con que alimentarte-explicó.

Para probar su punto, se distanció unos cuantos pasos y se mantuvo lejos, en otro estante. De donde quiera que viniera aquel gato, sin duda se marcharía cuando no obtuviera alimento.

-¡Miau!-

No, al parecer no. Alucard volvió la vista al suelo y ahí estaba de nuevo el gato, como si se hubiera teletransportado mágicamente al mismo sitio de antes, junto a sus piernas, mientras continuaba mirándolo con esos ojos feroces y brillantes. El vampiro frunció el ceño.

-No me gustan los gatos- le soltó. No era cierto; Alucard nunca había tenido gatos y obviamente su herencia vampírica le impedía interactuar con muchos, pero valía la pena tratar. El felino ladeó la cabeza como si entendiera, se levantó con singular elegancia… y volvió a frotarse contra su pierna. La suave vibración de su ronroneo llegó a oídos del vampiro.

Aquel patrón se repitió varias veces. No importaba hacia donde se dirigiera Alucard, el gato parecía empeñado en seguirle; ni siquiera se desanimó cuando el joven subió una de las largas escaleras, puesto que saltó hábilmente por el pasamanos y corrió a velocidad de rayo justo entre las piernas del joven, para luego esperarlo en el descanso de las escaleras como si le reprochara tardar tanto. Cuando Alucard, molesto, había usado su velocidad vampírica para trasladarse hasta el otro extremo del piso, el animal no había tardado mucho en trotar a su encuentro con un maullido indignado.

Alucard se encontró inmerso en una especie de juego: él se movía a un extremo de la biblioteca, el gato lo seguía; él subía las escaleras al tercer piso, el gato volaba por el pasamanos como un equilibrista; Alucard en algún punto saltó de nueva cuenta al piso inferior, saltando por el barandal, y se sorprendió cuando el gato, en vez de recurrir a las escaleras, saltó hábilmente de estante en estante hasta llegar a su lado de nuevo, como para probarle que también podía hacerlo.

Francamente más curioso que molesto, Alucard se decidió al fin a sujetarlo por debajo de las patas delanteras, y lo levantó hasta colocarlo a la altura de sus ojos. El vampiro frunció el ceño; el gato no hizo ni un gesto.

-Eres realmente necio, ¿lo sabías?- le reprochó, a lo que el animal sacó la lengua y se relamió los bigotes, como fingiendo ignorancia. Ambos se miraron por un instante, evaluándose, midiéndose y luchando por imponer su voluntad. 

Alucard se sintió ridículo en un inicio, pero pronto se encontró admirando la tenacidad del gato, que lo miraba fijamente de un modo que ningún ser humano se atrevería a usar, con ese pelaje negro que brillaba a la luz de las velas y esas patitas afelpadas que escondían debajo unas garras afiladas y letales. En cierto modo, era como un vampiro: una criatura por naturaleza elegante y en apariencia inofensiva, que ocultaba debajo un cazador implacable. En realidad, había algo inteligente en esa mirada…Alucard suspiró resignado.

-Bien, tu ganas. Quizás pueda encontrar algo por aquí que puedas comer- cedió él, y el gato sacudió la cola como si lo entendiera. -Pero luego, te vas- añadió, depositándolo en el suelo. El animal maulló y volvió a frotarse contra él, ronroneando incluso mientras lo seguía hasta los calabozos.

Alucard lo miró de reojo, y el gato le devolvió la mirada con un maullido que era más un ronroneo alto. Ambos sabían que el gato no iba a marcharse, ¿no?

Pero, por alguna razón, la idea no le molestaba. El ronroneo del gato llenaba el silencio, y sus suaves pasos acojinados acompañaban el eco de los de Alucard por los pasillos.

No era una mala compañía.

(Si, asi es como uno se consigue un gato. Lo digo por experiencia XD)


End file.
